


Peony Boy

by pcytobens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Language of Flowers, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcytobens/pseuds/pcytobens
Summary: Chanyeol loves his peony boy.





	Peony Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a semi-rant fic. :^)
> 
> *not edited or read over. i wrote this in thirty minutes during my spare, give me slack.

Chanyeol always saw him in the halls of the university. He was usually around that dancer everyone (read: including Chanyeol) wanted a piece of or the puppy-like boy in Chanyeol’s ‘History of Music’ class. His round cheeks were peonies in full-bloom and his lips were his heart, pure and innocent. He was just in full-bloom, barely out of the budding phase. Spring came quick for Chanyeol’s peony boy and Chanyeol watched him unfurl his petals for so long.

Everything he said with that velvety, baritone voice was truth and the most beautiful music to him, sending him into a trance. He could be saying the most horrible things, but Chanyeol would smile and nod lazily. He didn’t even know his name, but that was okay. If he could see his peony boy, he was sated. If he could only get a sliver of a glance at him, it left Chanyeol feeling high and elated beyond his own comprehension. He felt like he could commit grand theft auto and not get in trouble.

He was in love with his small, delicate peony boy. He wanted to pick him for himself, put in a jar of water and keep him for himself. He wanted to provide for him, feed him, put him into the sun when he needed to bloom. Stroke his petals whenever he wanted, smell him whenever he wanted. Do anything to him, whenever he wanted.

Chanyeol watched the man from across the campus. The sun was bright, but occasionally clouds blocked the radiance. He was with the dancer boy, holding a sketchbook close to his body. The soft breeze blew his black hair across his forehead, hiding his wide eyes. Chanyeol let out a small snort to himself. His peony boy looked so cute when that happened. He looked back up at the man and Chanyeol felt a dark emotion fill his stomach. 

The dancer was pushing his peony boy’s hair out of his eyes and his eyes curved up with a smile. Chanyeol’s anger was replaced by the soothing salve that his smile gave him. His cheeks got so big with his wide smile and his teeth were perfect. Chanyeol wondered if they were naturally like that or if he had braces. Chanyeol would hate to know if peony boy had braces. He hated the idea of him in pain. The idea of peony boy in any sort of discomfort made Chanyeol feel sick to his stomach.

Peony boy pushed the dancers hand away and pulled the sketchbook back a nanometer, gazing down at the page. His eyebrows were sewn together, conflicting feelings sprayed across his face. With a graceful move, the dancer pulled the sketchbook out of his hands and studied it. Peony boy shot out his hand but the dancer was faster. He turned around and took a few steps away from the man. The dancer lowered it and turned back around to face Chanyeol’s peony boy, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. Chanyeol craned his neck, trying to see what he was looking at, but he was across the campus. It would just look like a blob of nonsense from that distance.

The dancer said something that made his peony boy flush and cover his face with his hands. Chanyeol fought the urge to go over there and see it for himself. The dancer put his hand on his shoulder and crouched down, showing peony boy his own drawing. Peony boy cringed and closed his eyes, his hands still covering his face. Chanyeol glowered at the dancer and pain flourished in Chanyeol’s stomach. His peony boy was uncomfortable. He hated this.

Peony boy shot forward and pulled the dancer close, wrapping his lithe arms around the dancer’s neck. Chanyeol pursed his lips and looked away. If Chanyeol wasn’t such a coward, he could be the one talking to peony boy instead of watching him with a one-hundred-and-fifty-foot-pole in between them. The idea of talking to peony boy filled him with dread and anxiety. 

He knew he wasn’t peony boy’s favourite flower. He liked graceful viscarias that danced in the breeze and wild buttercups that were too loud, even for Chanyeol. Chanyeol was a wilted blue violet with no real ambition. He changed his major four times before he could even decide on something substantial. Even then, his music major was just frequencies and notes on a page.

The dancer gave peony boy back his sketchbook and mumbled something to the man. Peony boy nodded and took in a deep breath, slumping in the park bench. The dancer yawned and he must have said something during the yawn, because peony boy’s shoulders shook and he laughed. Chanyeol froze and his eyes widened. Even across the campus, he could hear the rich sound. He nearly melted in his seat. Chanyeol smiled widely and covered his mouth with his hand. He was smiling like a fool in public, again. His peony boy’s supple and pink lips always did that to him, even if he wasn’t smiling. If he did smile, though, it was a bonus. He loved seeing him happy.

Peony boy stood up and the dancer pulled his hand into his own, pulling it to his lips. Chanyeol’s smile fell of his face and was quickly replaced with a frown. The same dark emotion filled his body, from the tips of his toes to the top of his crown. Peony boy’s face was painted a beautiful shade of pink and he smiled. The dancer nodded, not breaking eye contact with him and the duo walked out of the quad, their backs to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol was alone in the quad, his peony boy becoming smaller with every step he took away from him. His peony boy wilted away, hand in hand with the burning body of the dancer. He wanted to go up to them and take his peony boy back, to claim what was rightfully his. He loved his peony boy more than the dancer did, so much more. He would sacrifice himself for his delicate peony boy.

But, Chanyeol was but a coward without ambition.


End file.
